blazecraftnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechanics
Ammeter: The ammeter allows you to get the current level in wires and redstone devices. Right click any redstone device while holding coal to see the meter's output. The current in wires decrease by one every block and source blocks emit a level of 15, giving us the wire length limit of 15 blocks. AI Mechanics: Vision AI Mechanic The vision AI mechanic changes how mobs see you. If you are sneaking past a mob in low light not getting too close to the mob, it may not see you. A mob will also only see you behind walls if you are sprinting. Critical Bow AI Mechanic The critical bow AI mechanic gives mobs a chance to do a critical hit on you with their bow. This critical hit will set you alight! Attack Passive AI Mechanic The attack passive AI Mechanic allows mobs to attack passive mobs, like pigs or sheep. Note: Due to a bug in bukkit this may not work with some mobs that use specific AI's. Bridges: Bridges consist of three parts. The bridge part made out of one material. One sign post on one end, either above or below the bridge. Alternatively, a wall sign can be placed on the side of the block that the sign post would be placed above/below. The second line of the sign must be Bridge. A sign post on the other end, either above or below. Alternatively, a wall sign can be placed on the side of the block that the sign post would be placed above/below. The second line of the sign must be Bridge or End (you are only able to right click the first type). If the player is allowed to, they can put infinite on the first line of the signs to not run out of blocks. (If the configuration is set to require blocks) The 3rd and 4th lines of the sign symbolize width. The 3rd line is how wide it is on the left, whilst the 4th is how wide it is on the right. For example, the 3rd line being 0 and the 4th line being 1, will be a 2 wide bridge with the second row being on the right side. The default width is 1 on both lines (Making it have a default width of 3 overall) The signs can be both either above or below the bridge (Or on the side of the block), but they must be in the center. Bookshelf: Readable bookshelves make bookshelves “readable” on right click. Lines of text read from the bookshelves file will be printed to the player’s chat on each right click, simulating usage of the bookshelf. Better Physics: Falling Ladders: Falling ladders allow a player to place ladders at the top of a hole, and let them fall down creating a safe way down. Then when they reach the bottom, he/she can break the ladders and have them fall down one at a time, allowing easy breaking. Doors: Doors are configurable-width vertical sections of the world that you can toggle on and off. The width of the door can be changed. They can be toggled using two different methods: * Right clicking a sign * Powering the sign with redstone. Construction: Doors consist of three parts: * The door part made out of one material. By default, you can use stone, dirt, cobblestone, wood, log, glass, wool, double stone slabs, stone slabs, brick, bookshelves, snow blocks, or clay blocks, but this list can be configured. * One sign post at the bottom in the middle. The second line of the sign must be Up. * A sign post at the top in the middle. The second line of the sign must be Down. * If the player is allowed to, they can put infinite on the first line of the signs to not run out of blocks. (If stop-mechanism-dupe is active.) * The 3rd and 4th lines of the sign symbolize width. The 3rd line is how wide it is on the left, whilst the 4th is how wide it is on the right. * If stop-mechanism-dupe is turned on in the configuration, you must create the entire door or it will not work. You can restock mechanics by right clicking with the required block. If you want one side to be un-right clickable, use Door as the second line Gates: Gates are fence gates made of arbitrary shapes and sizes that can be toggled on and off. * They can be toggled by right clicking a sign, or; * They can be set with redstone input. When toggled off, gates leave the top row of fences intact as so it knows where to restore the fence blocks. Construction: Gates consist of two parts: * Stacked fence blocks make up the gate. To stack fence blocks, place fences on top of each other. Repeat for each row. Make sure the top of the gate is covered. * A nearby wall sign with Gate on the second line. * If the player is allowed to, they can put infinite on the last line of the signs to not run out of blocks. (If stop-mechanism-dupe is active.) If stop-mechanism-dupe is turned on in the configuration, you must create the entire gate or it will not work. You can restock mechanics by right clicking with the required block. Head Drops: The Head Drops mechanic allows the head of a slain entity or player to rarely drop their head. Painting Switcher: The Painting Switch mechanic allows a player to switch between paintings using the scroll wheel of their mouse. Usage: Right click on a painting in a region you are allowed to build in. Use the scroll wheel to find a painting, and then once you’ve got the right painting right click again. Scrolling forward will switch to the next painting, whilst scrolling backwards will scroll to the prior painting. Sign Copier: The Sign Copier mechanic can be used to copy the text from one sign to another sign, and edit the text on the signs if needed. Usage: To use the sign copier, right click the sign you want to copy with an ink sac, then punch the sign you want to paste the text onto. You can paste to as many signs as you would like.